La Mirada
by AndreiiCullenHale
Summary: Bella, una joven violonchelista, verá su vida cambiada para siempre al descubrir que es ceropositiva. La incertidumbre que conlleva el saber que es portadora del virus del SIDA pondrá a prueba su fortaleza interior. Una historia de amor diferente.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece, es una novela que leí y amé, así que quiero compartirla con los fanfickers que seguramente no han leído esta historia hermosa... El autor de la novela se llama Carlos Puerto, y la historia pertenece a él. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer... Yo sólo me adjudico el transcribir la historia y adaptar los personajes.

* * *

_**La mirada**_

**Summary: **

"'Soy demasiado joven', decías mirándote al espejo, pasando la punta de tus dedos por las mejillas, las cejas, el perfil de los labios, los párpados… 'Demasiado joven para…' Nunca imaginaste que tu vida se acortara de repente. A partir de ese momento, soñaste von hacer muchas, muchas cosas antes de marcharte. Y la sola idea del poco tiempo que te quedaba comenzó a resultarte insoportable.

Tus ojos, tus bonitos ojos azul marino, últimamente se llenaban de lágrimas con demasiada facilidad. Y cada vez que te mirabas al espejo para intentar encontrar alguna huella de tu temor, tu imagen acababa empañada por la cortina borrosa de tu llanto."

Bella, es una joven violonchelista que tiene que enfrentarse al hecho de ser portadora del virus del SIDA. Un nuevo futuro, más incierto si cabe, alterado por la posibilidad de la enfermedad, provocará en ella un replanteamiento de toda su vida, acompañado de miles de dudas: ¿cómo afrontar ella misma este hecho? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás?

Bella sabe que sólo existe una respuesta: el amor. Pero no todo el mundo comprende el significado de esa palabra y ella, sumergida en su mundo musical, lo buscará para encontrar la esperanza.

* * *

_En unos minutos subiré el Prefacio... Este es sólo un pequeño Summary de la historia. Espero que les guste mucho, yo la amo._

~Ane


	2. Prefacio

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece, es una novela que leí y amé, así que quiero compartirla con los fanfickers que seguramente no han leído esta historia hermosa... El autor de la novela se llama Carlos Puerto, y la historia pertenece a él. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer... Yo sólo me adjudico el transcribir la historia y adaptar los personajes.

* * *

**_La mirada_**

**Prefacio_  
_**

'Soy demasiado joven', decías mirándote al espejo, pasando la punta de tus dedos por las mejillas, las cejas, el perfil de los labios, los párpados… 'Demasiado joven para…' Nunca imaginaste que tu vida se acortara de repente. A partir de ese momento, soñaste von hacer muchas, muchas cosas antes de marcharte. Y la sola idea del poco tiempo que te quedaba comenzó a resultarte insoportable.

Tus ojos, tus bonitos ojos azul marino, últimamente se llenaban de lágrimas con demasiada facilidad. Y cada vez que te mirabas al espejo para intentar encontrar alguna huella de tu temor, tu imagen acababa empañada por la cortina borrosa de tu llanto.

Pero aquella noche, quizá la primera después de muchos meses en vela, olvidaste todo lo que no fuera tu música.

El auditorio se encontraba completamente lleno. Hasta los acomodadores, que habitualmente paseaban charlando por el pasillo, habían instalado discretamente sillas en los laterales para poder seguir el concierto.

El milagro, Bella, se había producido. Nadie –ni tus profesores, ni tus compañeros de clase, ni siquiera tú, que, a pesar de todo, sueles ser optimista–, nadie acababa de creerse que el gran maestro cumpliera su promesa.

En su última visita a Madrid, durante una charla que mantuvo en la Residencia de Estudiantes, la misma por la que habían pasado Dalí, Lorca y Buñel, aseguró que en la temporada siguiente dirigiría una orquesta española, con una sola condición: "Entre los músicos tiene que haber alumnos del Conservatorio".

Estas excepciones sólo podían hacerse en el caso de una obra de gran envergadura, cuando había que reforzar el número de instrumentistas profesionales.

"Elija usted mismo, maestro, la pieza", le habían dicho para tentarle. Y Jasper Whitlock, una de las pocas leyendas vivas que había en el mundo de la dirección de orquesta, había sonreído entornando los ojos:

"Ya la he elegido: _Segunda sinfonía_ de Mahler".

Y ahora, Bella, había llegado el momento esperado. Estabas allí, entre tus compañeros, respirando profundamente mientras acariciabas –¿O tal vez mientras de aferrabas a él para no caer?– tu violonchelo color caoba.

Tu traje de terciopelo negro hacía aún más hermosa tu palidez. Tu cabello, recogido en una trenza, caía en cascada rojiza, semejante al atardecer de un país africano.

Tus dedos tamborileaban sobre las cuerdas y el arco, tus pies no dejaban de moverse, pero tu mirada…, tu mirada, Bella, estaba fija en un punto.

Tú, que siempre lo has observado todo inquieta, impaciente, dentro y fuera del espejo, ahora tenías los ojos clavados en el podio al que había de ascender el maestro.

_Resurrección._

¿Por qué había elegido esa sinfonía y no otra? ¿Por qué precisamente ésta?

Momentos antes hubieras recorrido con tu mirada la sala inmensa, llena de público. Casi enfrente de ti, el palco real, con Su Majestad doña Sulpicia como buena amante de la música. Pero tu mirada inmediatamente volvió a buscar en el patio de butacas la ilusión y la esperanza de los rostros queridos.

Allí estaba tu padre, serio, más nervioso que tú, seguro; tu hermana Rosalie, sonriente y aún más nerviosa que tu padre; tu amiga Gaudi y su hija Jessica; y también Ángela.

Pero no podías evitar fijarte en la butaca vacía, de alguien que quizás no había podido acudir, a causa de alguna enfermedad, tal vez de un accidente, pero nunca de un olvido.

Por un momento, un momento desgarrador, se te ocurrió que era una butaca reservada para él.

Ilusión y esperanza.

Mientras llegaba el momento especial, tu permanecías allí, erguida en tu silla, vagamente sonriendo por lo que iba a tener lugar dentro de unos minutos; tal vez porque, aunque sólo fuera durante una hora y media, ibas a vencer aquellos pensamientos que habían llegado a convertirse en tortura.

Habías decidido resistir para culminar aquel instante con toda la fuerza de tu corazón. Tu cabeza estaba a punto de permitir que la memoria te desbordara retrocediendo hasta tu pasado, un pasado próximo, pero tan lejano como la línea que separa la vida de la muerte.

¡Bella…!

En el escenario, los más de cien profesores que hoy eran tus compañeros te arropaban dispuestos a iniciar la obra de Mahler. A tus espaldas, el coro repasaba, impaciente, los textos. En total, casi trescientas personas dispuestas a obedecer a la batuta del maestro Whitlock.

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por recibir con un fervoroso aplauso la entrada del director. Que, sin duda, aparecería acompañado por las dos sopranos que cantaban las arias de _Resurrección._

Tus ojos, Bella, estaban ahora clavados en la partitura. Pero no la leías, no pretendías desentrañar los múltiples secretos del compositor. En aquellos momentos las notas que reposaban sobre el atril comenzaron a convertirse en hormigas sobre un campo de nieve.

No, Bella, ¡ahora no puedes llorar! ¡Ahora no! Ahora que se han cerrado las puertas y toda la orquesta y el coro están ya dispuestos para ponerse en pie y recibir a Whitlock, ahora no…

¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? ¿Dónde estabas hace casi dos años cuando el sol apenas acababa de asomar sobre los tejados de París…?

* * *

_Les gusta? De verdad que WAAA yo amo esta historia... Cuando vean el primer capítulo estoy segura que se van a enganchar MUCHÍSIMO con ella... ¡Es tan hermosa! Por favor, dejen un review si les gustó.. De verdad que quiero saber qué opinan de la historia. A mi me encanta y la quería compartir con ustedes e intercambiar puntos de vista. Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora. Espero que les guste._

_Respondiendo algunas preguntas en los Reviews:_

_.Estuve buscando la novela en internet pero no salía, por eso decidí subirla aquí así.  
.Yo sé que van a terminar TODAS llorando con esta historia. Seguro que sí.  
.No me tardaré UN MES en subir los capis, ni mucho más, porque solamente tengo que transcribirlos a la pc._

_–Recuerden que la historia NO ES MIA, pero es la historia original, intacta, sólo le cambie los nombres de los personajes para ponerle "Twilight" y que llamara más la atención y todas la lean. Si quieren luego les paso una lista con los nombres reales de los personajes de la historia y al lado el personaje al que lo cambié._

_Ahora mismo empezaré a transcribir el primer capítulo y veré si se los subo mañana... Lleguemos con este a 30 reviews y les subo el cap si? No me fallen.  
_

Besos. Ane.


	3. Primer Capítulo

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece, es una novela que leí y amé, así que quiero compartirla con los fanfickers que seguramente no han leído esta historia hermosa... El autor de la novela se llama Carlos Puerto, y la historia pertenece a él. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer... Yo sólo me adjudico el transcribir la historia y adaptar los personajes.

* * *

_**La Mirada**_

**Primer Capítulo.**

* * *

"_Oh, créelo, corazón, créelo:  
Nada está perdido para ti.  
Lo que tú has esperado,  
Lo que tú has amado.  
¡Por lo que tú has luchado!"_

No sólo pensabas en tu bisabuela francesa, la de Limoges, si no que las imágenes iban y venían en busca de sentimientos.

Sí, fue casi dos años antes, cuando te habías enamorado. ¿Verdad que lo recuerdas con todo detalle?

¿Cómo no ibas a recordar aquella mañana de domingo, en verano, cuando las calles de París parecían casi desiertas? Saliste a comprar pan, una _baguette _para el desayuno (margarina, mermelada, algo de queso), pero el río te llamo.

Bajaste las escaleras que conducían a la orilla, no lejos de donde se encontraban unos _clochards_ que dormitaban su sueño de pobreza y vino tinto.

Comenzaste a mordisquear el pan mientras contemplabas tu imagen en el Sena. No prestaste atención a las barcazas, a las gabarras, a los _bateaux-mouche_ tan queridos por los turistas y ahora anclados en la orilla.

Pero tú no eras una turista, ¿verdad, Bella?

Entonces, ¿qué eras?

Te vinieron a la cabeza aquellos poemas de Brassens que habías escuchado en el viejo gramófono de la casa adonde habías ido a pasar una temporada de intercambio. Un chico de tu edad (¿quince, dieciséis años?) había venido a tu casa (tu hermana, por cierto, se enamoró de él en cuanto lo vio; decía que se parecía mucho a Brad Pitt, en francés, claro) y tú habías ido a casa de madame Jeanson.

Era una señora de aspecto más bien arrogante, muy tiesa al hablar, jamás descuidada en su manera de vestir o en su forma de peinarse. Parecía de otro siglo, como el mobiliario de su casa en la rue de l'Harpe, en pleno corazón del Barrio Latino, abarrotado de estudiantes durante el curso y ahora invadido por turistas en busca de ambiente.

El disco de Brassens, que escuchaste decenas de veces aquel verano, decía:

"…_Tengo una cita contigo.  
La luz que yo prefiero  
es la de tus ojos celosos;  
el resto me es indiferente.  
Tengo una cita contigo…"_

Miraste hacia el cielo, buscando el sol que parecía esconderse tras las torres de Notre-Dame. Luego inclinaste tu cabeza hacia el agua y allí, entre los reflejos de las buhardillas, entre los resplandores del astro solar, que, en efecto, maldito lo que te importaba en aquellos momentos–, lo viste.

Te giraste sorprendida. Sorprendida por su forma de sonreír, porque lo hacía como si te conociese de toda la vida. ¿Tal vez un vecino del barrio? ¿Un admirador secreto?

Le hiciste un gesto como tratando de averiguar qué era lo que deseaba. ¿Acaso había estado allí para hablar contigo?

–¿Nos conocemos? –le preguntaste intrigada.

Su respuesta te confundió aún más:

–Yo a ti sí.

El muchacho retiró con la mano un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Un gesto que habrías de ver repetido muchas veces a lo largo de los siguientes meses de tu vida.

Tu vida…

Perdona que hable de tu vida, Bella, pero aquel verano parisino estabas tan rebosante de ella que parecías el Sena en invierno, cuando sus aguas alcanzan las escalinatas de piedra y llegan a invadir las calles.

–Me llamo Edward –te contestó en un perfecto castellano–, ¿y tú?

–¿De qué me conoces? –quisiste saber, sorprendida de aquel "encuentro español" en París.

–De la cinemateca el sábado pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Recordaste que el sábado anterior habías ido a ver una antigua película de Bergman titulada _Como en un espejo._

Te había gustado, no sólo por sus fascinantes imágenes (la isla en blanco y negro, las representaciones teatrales a la luz de las velas, la llegada del gran helicóptero–araña–Dios…), sino también por su impresionante música: un solo de violonchelo de Bach.

Cuando se encendieron las luces de la sala, aún estabas buscando un pañuelo en tu mochila. Entonces alguien te pasó un kleenex en silencio. Alguien que ahora decía llamarse Edward.

–Me dijiste que se te había metido algo en el ojo...

–Mentí, estaba emocionada.

–Yo también –reconoció Edward volviendo a juguetear con su cabello–. Es una película extraña, muy distinta de las que suelen hacer hoy, pero me gusta.

Y Edward te miró como si quisiera descubrir algo especial.

–Y tiene música muy hermosa –dijiste tú.

–Había algo más que me gustó –añadió Edward.

–¿La fotografía? ¿La interpretación?

–Tú.

Un momento de duda, de vacilación, de miradas correspondidas, para enseguida romper ambos a reír como dos niños que, de pronto, han descubierto es secreto de un guiñol.

Tu gesto fue inmediato: le ofreciste un poco de pan, como haría un berebere en el desierto con su leche y sus dátiles ante un recién llegado.

–¿Te apetece un café crème?

–Prefiero un té con limón.

A través de los amplios ventanales de la cafetería, veías la fuente de Saint Michel, ahora afeada por los botes de bebidas y otros restos de la noche anterior.

Aunque lo que verdaderamente hacías, y sin el menor pudor, era recorrer con la mirada aquel rostro que habías conocido por primera vez en la oscuridad de una sala de cine, y que ahora te hablaba sin parar de sí mismo.

No te interesaba mayormente que estuviera asistiendo a un extraño curso de verano sobre fósiles, o algo así, ni que tuviese tres hermanos, ni que, de todas las comidas francesas, prefiriese un postre: el _chocolat liégeois_ (chocolate líquido helado, una bola de helado de chocolate, nata); tampoco te interesaba mucho la forma como solía imitar a un famoso presentador galo de la televisión…

Tú mirabas sus manos, delgadas, de dedos largos y uñas pequeñas. Unas manos que, desde el primer momento, quisiste rozar con las tuyas, acariciar y, sobre todo, llevar a tu mejilla para sentirte acariciada.

Te fijaste, como contraste, en sus mandíbulas marcadas, que te recordaron a las de un explorador en plena selva virgen. Y en sus ojos (aunque en aquel momento ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que eran negros, tan negros como los caparazones de los escarabajos; intensamente negros, brillantes, capaces de convertir la noche en luz), unos ojos que casi desaparecían por completo cada vez que reía; ¡y reía tan a menudo…!

–¿Qué estás pensando? –preguntaste.

–En ti –confesó él.

–¿Y se puede saber qué piensas de mí?

–Que sabes mirar.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso de saber mirar? Todo el mundo mira –dijiste sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería–. Tú también sabes mirar.

–Gracias –musitó Edward ligeramente desconcertado y poniendo de pronto un gesto serio.

–Tal vez este momento sea el principio de una gran amistad.

Edward recuperó su sonrisa:

–Eso me suena al final de _Casablanca_.

–De acuerdo, Humphrey –bromeaste.

–De acuerdo, Ingrid.

En ese instante te diste cuenta de que aún no le habías dicho tu nombre.

–¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Y ya ibas a decirlo, cuando él te selló los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

–Te llamas…, no me lo digas…

E inmediatamente comenzó a recitar una retahíla de nombres imposibles, de nombres de protagonistas de películas.

–…¿Escarlata O'Hara? ¿Shanghai Lilly? ¿Gelsomina? ¿Catherine Trummell?

Primero bebiste un sorbo de té. Luego te acercaste hasta su mejilla, un poco más abajo, hasta su cuello, cubierto por una incipiente barba de dos días, subiste hasta su oreja y, venciendo la tentación de mordisquearla, le susurraste:

–Bella.

–¿Bella? –preguntó ciertamente extrañado–. ¿Y de dónde sale eso?

–De Isabella.

–Entonces te llamaré Isa.

–Me llamarás Bella –afirmaste muy convencida, antes de que cada uno de los dos se sumergiera, buceando, en los ojos del otro.

–Bella…

Tal vez le hubiera gustado decirte que aquello no era el principio de una gran amistad, si no mucho más. Tal vez le hubiera gustado besarte delante de todos. Pero a ti lo que de verdad te agradó fue que no lo hiciera, que sencillamente te cogiera de la mano y te dijera: "Vamos…"

Y no te lo pensaste dos veces: sabías que en aquellos momentos ibas a seguirlo a donde él quisiera.

¿Pero él te seguiría allá adonde tú quisieras, Bella? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Tal vez hasta que dejase de sonar la Suite de Bach que los había unido en la película de Bergman?

Pero no era el momento de pensar en el día siguiente, sino en el instante que habías atrapado en tu corazón.

A su lado te sentías bien. La mañana de verano invadía tus pulmones y te ayudaba a respirar con ansiedad, aunque disimuladamente.

Ambos sonreían mientras caminaban cuesta arriba en silencio, dejando que el sonido de la calle hablara por vosotros. Al llegar al cruce del bulevar Saint Germain, una ambulancia lanzó su gemido de alarma.

Fue un momento de sobresalto, como si la ciudad quisiera avisarles de que eran seres humanos, mortales, y de que todo lo que tiene un principio indefectiblemente, por propia ley de vida, se apaga alguna vez.

¿O no?

Se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron decir nada. Tal vez los dos sabían que la cita era en los jardines de Luxemburgo, entre niñeras de uniforme y pequeños jugando con sus barcos de vela en el estanque circular.

De repente te echaste a reír:

–¡Madame Jeanson me estará esperando para desayunar!

–Que espere… –te respondió Edward acercándose a ti.

La _baguette_ cayó al suelo. Unos pájaros se apresuraron a hacerse, entre tus pies, con algunas migas.

Aquella mañana llevabas unas sandalias de color granate, que dejaban al desnudo los dedos de tus pies. Te pusiste de puntillas. Sólo de esta forma llegabas a sus labios.

Por un instante pensaste que tal vez iba a recorrer con sus manos todo tu cuerpo, a acariciar tus hombros, tu espalda, tus pechos. Y aunque tu respiración parecía decir que estabas dispuesta a todo con aquel chico, en el fondo deseabas que no lo hiciera.

Simplemente te besó. Un beso suave, apenas el roce de sus labios sobre los tuyos; sólo la sensación de su aliento fundiéndose con tu aliento, sin humedad, sin arrebato… Únicamente un cálido soplo sobre tu piel más sensible.

Inmediatamente, como si ambos temiesen lo que podía suceder, como si se hubieran dicho con el pensamiento que aquél no era el momento, ni quizás tampoco el lugar, para otra cosa que no fuera la promesa del quizás, se abrazaron bajo las acacias, los plátanos y las mimosas.

¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste cuando lo sentiste tan cerca de ti? Pensaste que sus labios sabían a café. Y te echaste a reír.

–Me encanta verte reír –dijo Edward imitándote, al tiempo que rodeaba tu cintura con su brazo.

–Y a mí me encanta que nos riamos juntos –respondiste tú sintiendo la opresión de sus dedos sobre tu cadera, pensando que reír al lado de alguien era mucho más importante que llorar, aunque fueran lágrimas de amor.

Se despidieron cerca de la Sorbona, sin promesas, sin compromisos. Sin preguntarse siquiera cómo era posible que un primer encuentro pudiera estar cargado de tantas posibilidades.

Pero, al separarse, ambos llevaban en su agenda (¿o lo habías anotado en algún trozo del papel que envolvía la _baguette_?) el número de sus respectivos teléfonos.

No se dijeron adiós, ni hasta luego, ni que ya se volverían a ver. Sencillamente se entregaron de nuevo a sus miradas, a la ve que tu mano se fundía con su mano y tus dedos se entrelazaban con sus dedos.

Curiosamente, cuando regresaste a tu apartamento de la rue de l'Harpe, madame Jeanson no estaba de mal humor.

Había desayunado unos _croissants_ del día anterior, que había calentado en el horno, y ahora ensayaba al piano una conocida sonata de Beethoven; un piano que pertenecía, según contaba a quien quisiera escucharla, a uno de sus antepasados de la época de Napoleón.

Tú no dijiste nada. Sencillamente la besaste en la mejilla, cogiste tu chelo y la acompañaste. En la sonata original el instrumento que debía acompañar al piano era un violín, pero en ese momento te daba igual.

Pensaste que Beethoven no se iba a molestar porque tocaras _La Primavera_ con tu violonchelo, menos aún aquella mañana radiante en la que el verano acababa de dejar paso a su música eterna.

***

Al espejo de la casa de la rue l'Harpe le faltaba un poco de azogue por la parte central. Para pintarte los ojos, incluso para peinarte, tenías que hacer mil filigranas de un lado para otro

Por eso, aquella mañana, muy temprano, hacia las siete o siete y cuarto, fuiste al salón. Allí, sobre el piano, junto a un tapiz en el que se veía un unicornio en un campo de violetas, había un magnífico espejo, cuyo solo marco ya impresionaba.

Frente a él, te cepillaste el cabello antes de recogértelo en una trenza, como a ti te gustaba, como siempre te ha gustado llevarlo.

Después dudaste si pintarte mucho o poco, solamente los ojos o también los labios, si sería necesario colorete o bastaría simplemente con un maquillaje de fondo. O tal vez nada.

–Nunca te he visto tan indecisa –dijo madame Jeanson, que, por lo visto, llevaba ya varios minutos a tus espaldas, contemplándote.

–Es que nunca he tenido una cita como ésta –respondiste a la vez que tu corazón se encogía, ¿o acaso se ensanchaba?, en tu pecho impidiéndote respirar.

–¿A estas horas? ¡Vaya, vaya…! –dijo la dama dándole un último retoque a tu trenza–. Nuestra señorita se ha enamorado. ¿Es eso?

Te encogiste de hombros y esbozaste una tímida sonrisa. Todavía no sabías si aquello era amor.

Edward te gustaba; desde el primer momento habías sentido que era muy agradable estar a su lado, acogida por él.

Pero antes también habías conocido a otros chicos que, al principio, te hacían palpitar, y que luego, con su despedida, sólo habían dejado en tu corazón un pequeño rasguño bastante incómodo.

¿Sería igual con Edward?

¿Sería igual cuando tú besaras a Edward?

Porque, desde aquella mañana de domingo en los jardines de Luxemburgo, sólo habías soñado –despierta y dormida– con una cosa: besarle tú a él. Coger su nuca con tu mano, aproximar su boca a la tuya y sumergirte en él.

Tu tímida sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría la pulcra madame Jeanson si supieras lo que estabas pensando?

"_Soy demasiado joven, demasiado joven…"_

Una de aquellas noches tuviste un extraño sueño. Te veías a ti misma en la cama, en aquella cama parisina. Los detalles de la habitación se te representaban con minuciosidad, como si estuvieras allí precisamente para hacer un recuento de todos y cada uno de ellos.

La ventana tenía uno de los cristales de distinto color que los demás, como si el vidriero se hubiera equivocado al sustituir el original.

La reproducción de un cuadro de Renoir con dos niñas tocando el piano, frente a la fotografía de la avenue Parmentier, allá por 1914, con un par de viandantes y un solo automóvil a gasógeno.

La fotografía, clavada con una chincheta en un corcho, de Jacqueline du Pré, tu violonchelista favorita.

Tu escritorio, con las cartas que aún no habías echado al correo: una para tu padre otra para ti misma, pues te gustaba coleccionar sellos matados (era como una especie de diario, muy peculiar, que luego, de regreso a Madrid, te serviría como recordatorio de todos aquellos días de un verano muy especial).

Y el papel de las paredes, con sus finos dibujos a plumilla representando juncos silvestres, entrelazados con nubes tan sutiles que casi parecían inexistentes.

Tú, Bella, estabas en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en el techo. No sabías como habían podido producirse aquellas goteras, pero lo cierto era que la pintura desconchada parecía estar a punto de derramarse sobre tu colcha.

¿Tal vez alguien, del piso de arriba, se había dejado abierto un grifo?

Pero no, no eran goteras de agua, sino de leche. Y las gotas de leche comenzaron a caer en cámara lenta. Tardaban mucho, muchísimo en llegar al suelo, donde varios recipientes de cobre parecían estar esperándolas.

Sentiste ganas de incorporarte, pero era imposible. Estabas dormida, soñando. Tumbada, inmóvil.

De repente supiste que todas las gotas de leche que cayeran dentro de los recipientes de cobre serían deseos que se te iban a cumplir.

Intentaste, en tu movilidad, formular los deseos más importantes, los más imperiosos, los más prioritarios.

Pero antes de que una sola de las gotas llegase al suelo, antes incluso de que uno solo de los deseos llegase a tu pensamiento, se te ocurrió una pregunta: "¿Y si ni una sola gota cae dentro?".

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Qué sucedería con la leche, con aquel manantial de vida? ¿Qué ocurriría con los recipientes, ya para siempre vacíos a partir de entonces?

Te despertaste con mucho frío en el cuerpo. A pesar de que hacía calor, de que tenías la frente, los brazos, los muslos empapados en sudor, sentiste un estremecimiento de frío.

Te hubiera gustado desenfundar tu violonchelo y tocar aquella música de Bach que habías oído en la película de Bergman.

_Como en un espejo._

Pero, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo en aquellos momentos, en medio de la noche?

Entonces, sigilosamente te desplazaste hasta el teléfono. Marcaste un número.

Después de varios minutos de escuchar cómo sonaba el timbre al otro lado del hilo, cuando ya ibas a colgar comprendiendo tal vez lo inoportuno de la hora, alguien descolgó.

Su voz acababa de salir del sueño:

–¿_Allô_…?

–Edward…, soy yo.

–¿Bella?

Un silencio. Te gustaba que te llamase por tu nombre. Te emocionó escuchar su voz. Colgaste aliviada de saber que estaba allí, al otro lado, contigo.

No quisiste pensar en el poco tiempo que te quedaba de estancia en París. Porque sabías que ese tiempo, todo, se lo ibas a dedicar a él. Y que pronto, muy pronto, le ibas a besar como siempre habías soñado que se debía besar a un hombre.

* * *

_Yes, I know. Dije que lo subiría al otro día... Pero no pregunten por qué, no pude hacerlo... Les traigo un capítulo tan largo que quizá se aburran de leerlo, pero valdrá la pena. A poco no les gusta este Edward? Es bello. La trama es hermosa, espero que les esté gustando. No prometeré para cuando es el próximo capi, porque el lunes empiezo las clases y todo depende del tiempo libre que me dejen mis profesores... Mientras tanto disfruten de este capi, y pasense por mis otras historias, que si Dios quiere, pronto las actualizaré. Dejen un review si merece la pena y diganme, que piensan de la historia. Un beso a todas y que disfruten._

Ane.


	4. Segundo Capítulo

Disclaimer: La historia NO me pertenece, es una novela que leí y amé, así que quiero compartirla con los fanfickers que seguramente no han leído esta historia hermosa... El autor de la novela se llama Carlos Puerto, y la historia pertenece a él. Los personajes tampoco son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer... Yo sólo me adjudico el transcribir la historia y adaptar los personajes.

* * *

_**La Mirada**_

**Segundo Capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

Las citas, en las películas suelen tener lugar al atardecer. De esta forma los enamorados pueden pasear por la orilla del río mientras el sol va enrojeciendo y las nubes marcan en el cielo extrañas pinceladas impresionistas.

Pero la cita, tu cita, Bella, su cita, tuvo lugar muy de mañana. ¿Tal vez querías recordar cómo fue la primera vez? ¿O es que acaso deseabas tener todo el día por delante? Posiblemente ambas cosas a la vez, aunque ni siquiera te detuviste a pensarlo.

Edward vino a buscarte. Al bajar las escaleras, lo primero que viste fueron sus pies, nunca con zapatos, siempre con deportivos.

Luego, sus pantalones de algodón, arrugados, informales, metidos por dentro de las zapatillas. Y sus manos, tan deseadas.

Tal vez fue aquella mañana cuando más hermoso lo viste. Si tu hermana Rosalie decía que el chico del intercambio se parecía a Brad Pitt, ¿tú qué dirías de Edward?

Que se parecía a ese deseo que, en el suelo, había quedado suspendido en el aire, sin llegar a consumarse.

La mañana se desperezaba sin dejar de envolverlos, sin dejar de acariciarlos, mientras caminaban sin prisas hacia no se sabía dónde.

Aunque tú, Bella, sí que lo sabías. Y sólo esperabas que llegase el momento de llevar tu mano a su nuca, de perderte con tu mirada en la suya y decirle, con el roce de tus labios, todo lo importante que él comenzaba a ser para ti.

—Sube –dijo Edward indicándote una curiosa moto, más vieja que la tos y en la que se apreciaban ya varias manos de pintura.

—¿Estaremos seguros en este trasto? –preguntaste con una sonrisa.

—No corre mucho –te respondió Edward mientras la ponía en marcha–, así que el golpe no será muy gordo…

La ventaja de ir en aquella moto era que podías abrazarlo, cogerlo por la cintura, apoyar tu cabeza en su espalda como la cosa más natural del mundo.

Con el aire, la falda jugueteaba sobre tus piernas, cubriéndolas, desnudándolas, mostrando tu piel no demasiado morena para estar en verano.

Y es que tu piel, Bella, siempre ha sido más bien pálida. ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamaba tu padre cuando eras pequeña?: "Mi guardián de porcelana".

El guardián era alguien cuya historia nunca acabó de contarte tu padre. Siempre la interrumpía en el momento más inoportuno, dejando la continuación para cuando las cosas iban mal o estaban confusas.

Se trataba de un guardián, pálido y con el pelo de color zanahoria como tú, que llevaba un montón de tiempo preguntándose por qué no venía nadie a relevarlo. Desde que tenía memoria, estaba allí, a la puerta del castillo.

Tardó otra infinidad en darse cuenta de que el castillo no era como los demás castillos: estaba silencioso, nadie entraba ni salía por su puerta, nadie se asomaba a sus ventanas, nadie clamaba desde sus almenas.

Hasta que un día que se atrevió a acercarse más de lo habitual a la muralla, lo descubrió: se trataba de un castillo de arena.

Aquello, en lugar de calmarle le intranquilizó aún más: ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Para qué?

Pero aquella mañana tú deseabas olvidar tu pasado, a tu familia, la porcelana e, incluso, el violonchelo, para dejarte arrastrar por Edward hacia lo más profundo de sus aguas.

—¿Adónde vamos? –preguntaste.

Aunque en el fondo la respuesta te daba igual. Mientras fuera con él, ¿Qué importaba a donde pudieran ir?

_Bois de Bouloge._

El Bosque de Bolonia era el gran jardín de París. Objeto de mil historias, desde las más inocentes a las más libertinas, sus paseos y sus parterres constituían un laberinto en el que se podía pasar por el antiguo zoológico e incluso aceptar las invitaciones más sugerentes de las "damas" del bosque.

La moto la dejaron apoyada en un árbol en el que aparecía grabado, a punta de navaja, un corazón sin iniciales.

Tu memoria conserva una película fiel de aquel momento: el corazón, el césped seco por el estío, incluso el color de la moto (granate, con una flecha violeta), que hasta entonces te había pasado desapercibido.

Edward se dejó caer sobre la hierba con los brazos abiertos. Tú lo miraste, dudando, sin saber cómo responder a lo que parecía una invitación.

Edward cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente.

Te sentaste a su lado sin hacer ruido. Sólo deseabas que no abriera muy pronto sus ojos, porque así podías contemplarlo tranquilamente, recorriendo su cabello, sus hombros, el nacimiento de su pecho…

Y luego sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos.

—¿Sabes una cosa? –Preguntó él de repente sin hacer el menor gesto–. Nada más llegar a París, supe que iba a encontrarte.

—¿Eres adivino? –bromeaste jugueteando con la trenza de tu cabello.

—No es necesario… Las huellas me han conducido hasta ti.

—¿Qué huellas?

—El sonido de tu voz, tu olor… –sonrió Edward dando un par de vueltas sobre la hierba.

Luego, ya más serio, te dijo que deseaba ser un importante paleontólogo, y que las huellas a las que se refería no eran las mismas que, por ejemplo, hubiera seguido un detective.

Un paleontólogo trata de recrear la historia de la vida pasada a partir de los fósiles. Desde los peces de los mares, hoy convertidos en desiertos, a los dinosaurios, pasando por los esqueletos humanos del Himalaya o del Monte Kenia.

—O sea, que me estás llamando fósil… ¡Muy bonito, hombre! –replicaste haciéndote la ofendida.

—Los paleontólogos somos los cazadores: buscamos las huellas, las seguimos, descubrimos lo que esconden, las desenterramos… Pero, a diferencia de los demás cazadores, nosotros, en lugar de matar, lo que hacemos es resucitar animales o personas.

Y a continuación Edward se puso a buscar afanosamente algo en el césped, pequeñas hierbas verdes, tréboles de cuatro hojas quizás.

Tú lo miraste un tanto extrañada. Parecía como si hubiera entrado en trance, un trance profesional, pues hablaba consigo mismo murmurando frases que no concluía.

—Todos los orígenes del ser humano están… Una piedra nos conduce a un ave; un ave a… Sin ellos nosotros no habríamos...

Y de repente el estremecimiento.

Edward había llegado hasta uno de tus pies; lo había tomado con sumo cuidado , como si fuera una pieza única, un descubrimiento de varios millones de años.

Y lo besó.

Primero en el empeine, en los tobillos. Luego, muy lentamente, como queriendo deleitarse en cada gesto, te desató la sandalia. Y enseguida te lo desnudó.

No sabías por qué sentías tanta vergüenza. Un pie desnudo es algo normal en verano. Pero aquel era tu pie y estaba entre sus manos.

Ahora fuiste tú quién cerraste los ojos. Notabas cómo toda la piel se te erizaba. Cómo se aceleraban tus palpitaciones, cómo el corazón se te quería salir del pecho y anhelaba ser acariciado por sus manos.

Pero no eran sus manos, ni tu corazón ni tu pecho. Eras sus labios en tu pie, sus labios recorriendo cada pliegue, besando las puntas de los dedos… Era el roce de su mejilla en la planta de tus pies.

Una ardilla correteó de un banco a otro. Un grajo lanzó su graznido desde un árbol no muy lejano: una especie de chasquido de la naturaleza, n un momento como aquél que debería haber sido resaltado por música de violines.

Pero a ti te ayudo a incorporarte. Tu respiración aun era agitada y sabias que, de haber continuado allí, así, el cielo parisino de agosto habría sido testigo de algo, que, al menos de momento, no debía suceder.

Con gesto decidido cubriste la desnudez de tu pie con la sandalia.

Edward no dijo nada; simplemente te miró y su mirada venia a significar la espera de una decisión por tu parte, tal vez de una aclaración.

—Vamos –le dijiste cogiéndole de la mano.

Cuando se alejaron del Bosque de Bolonia, siempre abrazada a él, siempre con tu cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro, supiste que lo querías mucho más.

Edward no había protestado, no había buscado ninguna excusa para seguir sobre la hierba. Se limito a hacer una broma sobre los periodos jurasico y cretácico, mientras se retiraba una vez más el mechón de su frente. Luego se dejo conducir hasta donde tú le indicaste.

La plaza del león de bronce. Denfert–Rochereau.

¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué precisamente allí, Bella?

Tal vez pensaste que, ya que le gustaban los fósiles, aquel seria el lugar más apropiado de todo París.

¿O acaso se debía a que en aquella plaza, según contaban las crónicas, se había iniciado el revolucionario Mayo del 68?

¡Mayo del 68…! La primera revolución del siglo XX en la que los estudiantes se cogieron de la mano de los obreros, donde unos y otros, arrancando adoquines de la calzada, levantaron barricadas contra la policía.

Donde el desconcierto se dio la mano con el abrazo, y el beso profundo con la esperanza.

Podías ofrecerte cualquier otra explicación, como que la sola posibilidad de que existiera un lugar así pudiera estremecerte, y que tal vez la mejor forma de borrar un estremecimiento fuese con otro. ¿Acaso para apartar de tu cabeza, de todo tu cuerpo dispuesto a la seducción, cualquier posibilidad sin retorno?

"_Soy demasiado joven para…"._

No, Bella, no eras demasiado joven para el amor. Lo serias –cualquiera lo es– para lo que vendría después.

Para lo que, paso a paso, deshojando la margarita, llegaría en el momento más inesperado.

La puerta de las catacumbas de París estaba abierta. Había que descender varios metros por una escalera de caracol para adentrarse en el mundo subterráneo de los túneles y de los pasajes de ultratumba.

"¡Alto!", rezaba un cartel medio en broma, medio en serio. "Aquí empieza la muerte."

Tú, Bella, jamás habías temido a la muerte. Te dolía ver morir a otros en los reportajes de televisión, en las crónicas de guerra. Pero jamás pensaste en la muerte, en tu muerte, como algo terrible.

En todo caso, tenías cierto temor al sufrimiento, a un posible dolor causado por cualquier enfermedad, pero ese concepto estaba muy lejos de tu pensamiento en aquellos momentos.

En aquellos precisos momentos, tu optimismo no dejaba resquicio alguno para lamentar haber nacido, porque, algún día, habrías de morir. Era algo tan natural que resultaba imposible de detener. Ni los más poderosos de los poderosos habían impedido que llegase el momento que configura la historia del mundo.

Aunque no cabía duda de que aquellos cráneos formando paredes enteras de los pasadizos, aquella cantidad ingente de huesos amontonados producía un cierto desasosiego.

—Mira –dijo Edward señalando a una calavera que, desde el más allá, parecía sonreír al mundo–, este amigo o amiga es mucho más joven que los fósiles que yo estudio. ¿Cuántos años puede tener? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos?

Tú sabías que las catacumbas de Paris fueron creadas en 1785 para aliviar el hacinamiento de los cementerios. Durante más de quince meses, por la noche, se fueron llevando a las entrañas de la ciudad hasta seis millones de esqueletos, como medida higiénica alternativa a los camposantos.

—¡Ya lo sé! –exclamaste mientras avanzabas cogida de su mano hacia la llamada "Fuente de la Samaritana".

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó Edward deteniéndose.

Habían entrado en las catacumbas con un grupo y les habían advertido, muy claramente, que no debían apartarse de los demás. Pero, al detenerse, no se dieron cuenta de que las linternas se alejaban hacia la zona conocida como "La lámpara sepulcral".

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? –insistió Edward.

—Por qué hemos venido aquí. En realidad se trata de una cita aplazada. Desde que llegue a París, había querido venir aquí, pero hasta ahora…

—Es un lugar un poco tenebroso, ¿no te parece?

Te lo parecía y no te lo parecía: lo era porque estaba en las tinieblas, pero no lo era porque los únicos que pueden hacer daño son los vivos.

—¿Sabías que aquí abajo se han llegado a celebrar fiestas…?

—¿Fiestas? –te interrumpió Edward sorprendido–. ¿Quién puede organizar una fiesta en un lugar como este?

—Pues, al parecer, un tal conde d'Artois; pero eso fue antes de la Revolución Francesa.

—¡Ah, menos mal! ¿Te imaginas a _Gun & Roses_ amenizando el festejo?

Estuviste a punto de explicárselo todo en aquel momento, de concluís al menos la frase que él te había interrumpido. Si, inconscientemente, le habías hecho dirigir su moto jurásica hasta aquel logar, era porque, en una historia de la música, habías leído que el 2 de abril de 1897, allí mismo, entre aquellos huesos de otro tiempo, se había ofrecido el denominado "Concierto de los catafilos".

Un concierto de música clásica cuyo programa podría estar compuesto, sin necesidad de echarle demasiada imaginación, por la _Marcha Fúnebre_ y la _Danza Macabra_ (aunque alguna de estas obras aun no hubiera sido compuesta por aquellas fechas).

La oscuridad era casi absoluta. Las linternas se habían ido con los visitantes y en los túneles no quedaba otro guía que las voces que rebotaban en las paredes recubiertas de restos humanos, y que no podía decirse si venían de derecha, de izquierda, de frente o por detrás.

—¿Salimos de aquí? –preguntaste no muy convencida de lo que querías hacer en aquellos momentos.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estamos perdidos.

—¡Fantástico! –exclamaste de una manera impulsiva–. ¡Me encanta París! –añadiste pensando en lo que había allá arriba.

—¡Ya…, no me lo digas! ¡Te encanta tanto que quisieras quedarte aquí para siempre!

Edward echo a caminar hacia donde suponía que se encontraba la salida. Tú lo seguiste inmediatamente.

Sus pasos eran lo único vivo de aquel lugar. Poco a poco fueron distinguiendo una pequeña luz. Se trataba de una reducida rotonda tenuemente iluminada por unas lamparillas de aceite.

En un cartel oxidado por la humedad podía leerse que aquella era la "Cripta de la Pasión", aunque tu sabias, o lo supiste después, que era popularmente conocida como la "Rotonda de las Tibias", tanta era la cantidad de huesos allí amontonados.

Iban a dirigirse hacia la luz, cuando Edward te corto el paso. Girándose bruscamente, se interpuso entre la salida y tú.

Lo miraste sin comprender. O tal vez comprendiendo demasiado bien.

Edward alargo una de sus manos hacia tu rostro.

Viste como se acercaban hacia ti aquellos dedos amados, y tal vez para detenerlo, o acaso para facilitar lo inevitable, tomaste aquella mano entre las tuyas y se la besaste.

A partir de aquel momento, casi no recuerdas nada. Sentiste el vértigo de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, la montaña rusa de sus caricias cayendo en picado sobre ti, dentro de ti. Y ni siquiera serias capaz de reproducir sus palabras de amor.

En tu cabeza, de pronto, se inicio una música que comenzó a recorrerte de arriba abajo, acariciándote, estrujándote, penetrándote como solo pueden hacer las composiciones muy, pero que muy amadas.

La Suite Nº 2 de Juan Sebastián Bach, la de la película que habían visto juntos, iba y venía de tu cabeza a tu corazón, de tu corazón a tu piel, de tu piel otra vez a tu cabeza, en una mezcla confusa y arrebatadora como nunca jamás habías experimentado antes.

Tu mano se había aferrado a sus cabellos, tirando hacia atrás, hacia su nuca, acariciándolo con desesperación, con esperanza…

Cuando saliste de aquellas catacumbas, estremecida, fascinada, un tanto abatida, absolutamente emocionada, te llevaste una gran sorpresa: el gran león de bronce aun continuaba allí.

¿Cómo era posible que el milagro que se había producido en las entrañas de la tierra no hubiera sido capaz de llegar a su superficie, transfigurándola?

¿Cómo era posible que la plaza Denfert–Rochereau siguiera siendo la misma, los mismos paseantes, los mismos vehículos, la boca del metro, las tiendas, los adoquines, la memoria del Mayo del 68, el azul intenso del cielo…?

Miraste a Edward a los ojos y te gusto su mirada. Una mirada que no era la de un conquistador, ni tampoco la de un conquistado.

Aquellos eran los ojos de un compañero para siempre, que jugueteaba con el mechón de su cabello al retirarlo de su frente.

Sin embargo, Bella, aun no sabías que dentro de muy poco Edward iba a desaparecer para ti.

* * *

_Disculpen por el abandono. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. ¿Reviews?  
PD: Pronto otro cap. Besos. _

**Ane.**


End file.
